This invention relates in general to articulated orthotic and prosthetic appliances, and deals more particularly with improved joint assemblies for such appliances. The joint assemblies of the present invention are suitable for use in orthotic and prosthetic appliances for treating various afflictions and particularly the infirmities known as: genu recurvatum, genu valgum, and genu varum. Genu recurvatum is characterized by the overextending of the knee joint resulting in a limb that bends backwards, from normal at the knee. Genu valgum is an abnormality characterized by a laterally inward bending of the knee, that is an inward bending toward the other knee, whereas genu varum is characterized by a laterally outward bending of the knee from its normal position of orientation.
Heretofore, articulated orthotic and prosthetic appliances have been provided for use in connection with the aforesaid afflictions. Such an appliance is illustrated and described in an article entitled "The Genucentric Knee Orthosis--A New Concept", published in the Journal of the American Orthotic and Prosthetic Association, June 1979, Volume 33, Number 2, coauthored by applicant. The knee orthosis illustrated and described in the aforesaid article includes upper and lower limb support members joined by a connecting member and arranged for independent pivotal movement about parallel axes to provide instantaneous centers of rotation which closely conform to those of the anatomical knee supported by the appliance. Further, the joint assemblies of the aforedescribed prior art structure are provided with stops for limiting pivotal movement of the upper and lower support members relative to each other to prevent overextension of the knee joint or other undesirable knee motion. However, these stops are exposed externally of the joint assemblies and present pinch points which may be fouled by the wearer's clothing. Further, the construction of these joints is such that the upper support members which form parts of the joints must necessarily be disposed at the inner sides of the joints, that is the sides adjacent the wearer's leg. This arrangement is most disadvantageous in a prosthetic application where a wall of the socket, due to the necessity for intimate fit with the residual limb, forms a portion of the joint or must be in close proximity to the lower portion of the joint. The present invention is concerned with the aforedescribed problems.